Holsters for guns, reloaders, handcuffs, etc., are usually carried on a waist belt or a shoulder harness from which the holster is suspended by a loop on the holster or by snaps or wire hooks on the holster engaging a snap portion or a grommet on the belt. Regardless of the type of attachment it is necessary for the belt and the holster both to be outwardly of the clothing of the wearer. In some instances the wearer would like for the holster to be outside of the clothing so as to be readily available, and for the supporting belt or harness to be hidden. It is difficult to achieve this combination unless there are holes in the clothing through which the holster can be connected to the belt or harness. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,642 has attempted to solve this problem by a complicated apparatus including a spring biased segmented hub clamping around a conical expander knob. A simple, inexpensive device remains needed for this purpose and which is more readily adaptable to various and individual needs of the users.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple means for connecting a holster outwardly of an article of clothing to a snug fitting inside article of clothing, such as an elastic belt or a tight fitting undershirt or T-shirt, or to a bullet proof vest, without the necessity of piercing the clothing. It is another object to provide such a connecting device by the engagement of rigid keys to keyways or keyholes. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.